Apa yang terjadi jika mereka genderband?
by akanemori
Summary: Setelah Rin tersadar, ia menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan.../For Kagamine Twins birthday/"Kakoii aku gak nyangka sepupu Len-sama juga cool!"
1. Chapter 1

**Apa yang terjadi jika mereka genderband?**

**.**

**Summary: Setelah Rin tersadar, ia menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan.../For Kagamine Twins birthday/"Kamu tuh siapa?! Cowok kok pakai jepit rambut sih? Norak tau!"**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Abal, Gaje, TYPOO, dll.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid and Kagamine mirror isn't mine. Apa yang terjadi jika mereka genderband? Sepenuhnya punya aka. don't dare to copy ok? Aka serius**

**.**

**Normal pov**

'BRAK!'

Rin membanting tas sekolahnya, lalu dia mengganti seragamnya dengan baju bebas. Ia menyambar ponselnya, beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah ber-sms-an dengan temannya.

"Unghhh, akhirnya liburan musim dingin dimulai juga" Rin merenggangkan otot-ototnya sebentar "Sayang kalau aku tidak beli jeruk, ke supermarket dulu saja sudah" Rin menyambar dan memakai jaketnya. Lalu ia mencoba berkaca di cermin yang kemarin ayahnya beli dari luar kota.

'TRING'

Seberkas cahaya terang muncul dari cermin tersebut. Rin menutup matanya karena cahaya tersebut, ia merasa dirinya seperti terhantam keras. Rin memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka mata.

"Dimana aku..?" Rin terkejut, tiba tiba suaranya menjadi nge-bass "Aku tidak ingat kalau aku lagi sakit tenggorokan..." gumam Rin dalam hati.

"Oi! Rin..." Rin mengenali suara ini. suara sahabatnya, Miku "...Eh? S-siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu ada di rumah Rin?" tanya Miku. "Miku, jangan bercanda deh. Ini aku, Rin..." Rin mulai panik, ia mengambil cermin terdekat.

Rin tercekat, ia menjadi cowok... "GYAAAA!"

Miku menendang kepala Rin dengan kasar "Kamu tuh siapa?! Cowok kok pakai jepit rambut sih? Norak tau! Udah gitu teriaknya kaya' cewek lagi"

Rin berpikir keras, 'bagaimana ini... Miku tidak mengenaliku... Apa yang harus kulakukan...' sebuah bohlam terbit dari kepala Rin "Err... Yakin kau tidak mengenalku? Ini aku, Rin...to ya, Rinto" Senyum Rin kikuk.

"Maaf saja tuan, tapi aku tidak mengenalimu **sama sekali **ingat itu" Miku menatap Rin dengan tajam "Ini aku, sepupu Rin" senyum Rin lagi, Miku tertawa kecil "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku baru tahu kalau Rin punya sepupu laki laki, yang kuingat dia hanya punya Mayu saja. Boleh kupanggil Rinto-nii?" tanya Miku, Rin hanya mengangguk.

"Berarti besok Rinto-nii mulai bersekolah di sekolahku dan Rin kan?" 'JDEEEEER!' petir menyambar Rin. Miku melihat Rin(to) dengan sweatdrop "Yaudah biar kuurus saja, tapi punya seragamnya kan?" 'SYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU' badai salju menerpa tubuh Rin. Miku melihatnya hanya jawsdrop "Ck ck, yaudah kuurus semua deh... Rin dimana ya? Apa kau tau?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Dia keluar kota mendadak, jadi dia suruh aku menggantikannya" jawab Rin dengan penuh kebohongan. "Padahal aku membawakannya jeruk... Buatmu sajalah..." Miku menyerahkan seplastik jeruk ke Rinto (Aka: biar nggak bingung, sementara Rin aka ubah jadi Rinto saja ya?).

"Aku duluan ya, Rinto-nii! Jaga rumah Rin ya, Jaa!" beberapa saat kemudian, Miku pamit untuk pulang "Oh iya, besok pagi kukirimi Bajunya. Kamu besok udah mulai sekolah ya" Seru Miku "Ok, jaa ne~"

'BLAM'

Hening. Rinto mondar mandir sebentar untuk berpikir apa yang harus lakukan "Kenapa aku bisa jadi cowok!?" Rinto pun teringat tentang cermin yang dibelikan ayahnya "Itu dia!" Rinto menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, ia menggedor-gedor cermin itu "Balikin aku seperti semula!" teriak Rinto.

'TRING'

Cahaya yang menyilaukan kembali keluar dari cermin itu. Rinto mengira ia kembali ke wujud aslinya. tapi ketika ia membuka matanya, bukan pantulan dirinya yang ada dicermin. Tapi gadis berambut _blonde_ terang panjang yang diponytail, Rinto menganga "Kamu..." Rinto melihat dari atas sampai bawah '_cantiknya... Tunggu! Aku itu masih normal!' _Rinto menepuk nepuk pipinya.

Gadis itu menatap Rinto bingung, lalu tersenyum licik "Halo Bakagahime" Rinto terbelalak_, suara ini..._ "...Kagamine?" gadis itu mengangguk "Pfft... Jadi kamu juga kena sihir genderbend ya?" tanya Rinto sambil menahan tawa "Iya, tapi hanya dalam kurun waktu 5 sampai 7 harian saja" jawab gadis itu dengan nada cuek "Pfft... Dan jadi cewek... Selamat ya, Kagamine! Kau bukan menjadi shota saja, tapi menjadi cewek juga" tawa Rinto.

'TWICH'

"Maaf saja ya Ka-ga-hi-me. Tapi aku tau kau sempat terpukau dengan wujudku" 4 siku siku muncul di kepala gadis itu. "Siapa bilang Ka-ga-mi-ne. Aku gak nyangka kau bakal secantik ini" Rinto terus meledek gadis itu "Jangan meledekku, Bakagahime!"

Gadis itu awalnya seorang pemuda bernama Kagamine Len, teman sekelas Rin. Ia terkenal dengan ketampanannya, kesadisannya, kecuekannya, dan... Keshotaannya... Dia bahkan memiliki beribu fangirls dari sekolahnya maupun sekolah lain. Dan sekarang pemuda itu berada tepat di depan Rin dalam wujud cewek... Cantik lagi.

"Jadi kenapa kau tiba tiba bisa keluar lewat cermin, Kagamine?" tanya Rinto.

"Gak tahu"

"Kau tahu dari mana kamu bakal balik dengan kurun waktu 5-7 hari"

"dari buku ini"

Rinto merebut buku itu dengan kasar "Coba lihat! Dapat dari mana ini?!" Rinto membalik balikan lembaran buku itu "Saat berubah wujud aku menemukannya tergeletak di sebelahku" jawab Len dengan enteng. Rinto melihat sampul bukunya

**How to come back again to true form because a weird mirror**

**By Aoki Lapis-peri kecil yang tak bertuan**

**Published taon depan**

"Dari sampulnya aja terlihat Gajenya dan mencurigakannya" gumam Rinto "Siapa pula si Aoki lapis peri kecil yang tak bertuan itu?" tanya Len.

'DHUAR!'

Tiba tiba muncul asap berwarna biru yang mencurigakan keluar dari buku itu. Rinto dan Len sempat terbatuk batuk, keluarlah sebuah bohlam dari buku itu "Astaga... Kau memang tidak sopan Kagahime" Len menutup hidungnya. "Hei! Itu bukan perlakuanku, cowok pisang!" Rinto menatap Len dengan tajam "Maaf tapi kau melupakan satu fakta bahwa aku sekarang itu perempuan" jawab Len. Ngaku juga lo, Len.

"Sudahlah, toh asap mencurigakan itu sudah hilang. Tapi munculah bohlam yang mencurigakan dari buku mencurigakan yang mengeluarkan asap mencurigakan" kata Rinto dengan teorinya yang sangat mencurigakan. Jadi tertular kan...

"Haha... Mari kita lihat bohlam ini..." kata Len dengan nada datar.

"Coba dinyalakan"

"jangan"

"Dibakar?"

"terlebihnya lagi, jangan"

"Di-nyalakan?"

"Pikir lagi Bakagahime!"

"Aku kehabisan ide..." kata Rinto dengan pelan "Kau itu Baka sekali sih, Bakagahime!? Kau baru berhipotesis 2 kali saja sudah _give up_!" Len malah marah marah "Masih mending dari pada kau... Gak berhipotesis sama sekali" "Usap" Rinto membulatkan matanya "Ini Bohlam woi! Boh-lam! Bukan lampu ajaib"

"Makanya itu! Kau tahu kan buku mencurigakan itu munculnya gimana, asap biru itu juga gimana? Muncul dengan Ga je kan? Bisa saja bohlam itu juga bakal dengan Gaje-nya mengeluarkan jin yang akan memberimu 3 permintaan!" teriak Len dengan emosi, salah... Esmosi maksudnya.

"Kok bisa sih?" tanya Rinto "Karena ini Fanfiction, Baka... Udah! Cepet usap tuh bohlam!" perintah Len dengan gusar, Rinto hanya mengangguk dan mengusap bohlam itu dengan perlahan

'CTAAAR' 'HYUUUUUUU' 'GDAAAR'

Terdengar suara yang awsome dari bohlam itu, astaga... Salah fandom...

"BUAHAHAAHA MUNCULAH AKU, AOKI LAPIS. PERI KECIL TAPI TAK BERTUAN!" Teriak peri kecil yang keluar dari bohlam ajaib itu, yang tentunya tak disadari oleh Rinto dan Len. Salah siapa mengeluarkan suara gedhe tau tau bertubuh kecil.

"Jadi kamu Aoki lapis?" tanya Len dengan muka seollah mau bilang 'ngeh' "Yuppo! Makasih telah memanggilku, nduk" senyum Aoki "Maka dari itu! Kalian berdua ku kasih 3 kesempatan bertanya dan akan kujawab dengan sejujur jujurnya" Aoki memasang muka seperti pak lek pak lek yang sedang menawar barang dagangannya.

"Kenapa bukan permintaan?" tanya Rinto "Ga seru dong, nduk! Buatlah hidupmu seseru mungkin" jawab Aoki dengan pokerface yang disoraki 'Huuu' oleh Len. "Ok, aku dulu... Berapa tinggimu?" tanya Rinto lagi "15 cm. Pertanyaanmu tinggal 1 lagi~" senyum Aoki mirip setan yang berwarna biru(?)

Len menendang Rinto "BAKAGAHIME! Kau itu tak becus memberi pertanyaan! Tanyakanlah yang lebih efisien(?)!" teriak Len "Ok, Aoki mo bobo lagi dulu. Kalo mau nanya lagi silahkan PM saya, eh salah! Silahkan bertanya besok, BYE!" Aoki pun masuk kembali ke Bohlam itu lagi

Hening~

"Kagamine, bohlamnya diapain nih?" tanya Rinto "Kamu bawa aja besok, besok aku sekolah juga. Bye, good luck ya!" Len pun kembali memasuki cermin lagi(?) dan menghilang(?).

Bagaimanakah nasib Rin selanjutnya dengan wujudnya yang sekarang? Kenapa Len begitu cuek soal permasalahan yang ia dan Rin dapati? Apakah Aoki berhasil menjebak mereka lagi dengan _Trap_nya yang super Gaje? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya!

**.**

**=To Be continued!=**

**.**

**Wae~ aka balik lagi! Menghadirkan twoshot yang bergenre romansa dan humor walau lebih ke misteri... Untuk memperingatu ulang tahun OC-ku Yuuya! Walau kelewatan 7 hari. Untuk chap 2 untuk memperingati ultah kagamine! Aka kira aka gak bakal balik ke fandom ini lagi mengingat selama ini aka menetap di fandom Hetalia dan Kurobas *swt sendiri***

**Anyway... Aka akan mengadakan kuis, ga ada hadiah sih mengingat kuisnya mudah ditebak *dihantam* pokoknya jawab aja...**

**Siapa nama Len jika dalam wujud cewek!?**

**Mudahkan? Vocalovers sejati pasti tau lah...**

**Ok Preview untuk chap selanjutnya Check this out! Don't forget to Review!**

**Preview:**

"Apa yang kulakukan! Gak ada cara penawarnya!"

.

"Bisa kau memanggilku cukup itu saja? Mencolok kalau kau memanggilku Kagamine"

.

"Kakoii~ tak kusangka sepupu Len-sama juda cool!"

.

"Rinto-nii! Ohayou!"

**RnR please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apa yang terjadi jika mereka genderband?**

**.**

**Summary: Setelah Rin tersadar, ia menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan.../for kagamine birthday/ "Kakoii~ tak kusangka sepupu Len-sama juga cool"**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Abal, Gaje, TYPOO, dll.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid and Kagamine twins isn't mine**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Rinto membuka tasnya, ia melihat bohlam itu sambil menghela nafas berat "Kenapa Kagamine-san menyuruhku membawa bohlam ajaib ini?" gumam Rinto. "Rinto-nii! ohayou!" Miku mendekati Rinto "Sepertinya Rinto-nii gelisah karena hari pertama masuk ya? tenang aja. Miku yakin teman sekelas bakal baik sama Rinto-nii" senyum miku semakin mengembang.

'Sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya...' batin Rinto.

Miku dan Rinto terheran heran begitu di depan gerbang sekolah. Entah kenapa pagi itu gerbang sekolah begitu ramai "Hee! ada apa nih?" ranya Rinto, Miku hanya menggeleng. "Masuk aja yuk" Miku menarik tangan Rinto untuk masuk ke dalam gedung. tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata azure menatap mereka tajam.

**.**

**=Skip time=**

**.**

"Minna-san, hari ini kita mendapat teman baru. Kagami-san, Kagane-san, silahkan masuk" ucap Meiko-sensei. Rinto dan Len pun masuk.

"Kagami Lenka, sepupu Kagamine Len. yorushiku" Lenka(kupanggil Lenka saja ya) memungkuk dalam. berbeda dengan Rinto yang sok-stay-cool. "Ka-kagane Rinto, sepupu dari Kagahime Rin" senyum Rinto dengan agak kaku

Murid sekelasan langsung nosebleed ataupun teriak 'kakoii' dan 'kawaii'. "Kakoii~ tak kusangka sepupu Len-sama juga cool~" "Sepupu Rin-chan juga gak kalah cool!~" kurang lebih begitulah teriakan mereka. Rinto dan Lenka sweatdrop bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua duduk di—" "Rinto-nii! duduk sini saja!" teriakan Miku memotong ucapan Meiko-sensei. "Hatsune-san! tidak baik memotong omongan guru!" tegur Gumi. "Sepertinya kalian saling kenal ya? baiklah, Kagane-san, Kagami-san, silahkan duduk di sebelah Hatsune-san" seru Meiko-sensei. para murid sibuk ber-'huu' ria kepada Miku.

"Oke, kita mulai pelajarannya"

**.**

**=skip time=**

**.**

"Aku bingung!" teriak Rinto, Lenka menghentikan acara bacanya sebentar. mereka berada di halaman belakang sekolah, satu satunya tempat untuk berlindung dari fg baru mereka (tentu Lenka pengecualiannya).

"Oi, Kagamine! kenapa kau tampak tak peduli sama sekali sih?!" Rinto menatap Lenka dengan aura kesal. "Lenka.." "He? apa maksudmu?" "Bisa kau memanggilku dengan itu saja? mencolok kalau kau memanggilku kagamine" "Baiklah"

'POFF'

"Urufufu~ sepertinya kau kesulitan, Rin-chan!~" Aoki keluar dari bohlamnya. "Nah! itu dia! gimana caranya aku kembali menjadi semula lagi!" teriak Rinto frustasi. "Are? bukannya kalau dari cewek ke cowok gak ada penawarnya?" Tanya Aoki balik

'SIIIING'

hening.

"Apa yang kulakukan! gak ada cara penawarnya!" Teriak Rinto, makin frustasi. Aoki dan Lenka hanya sweatdrop ngeliat reaksi Rinto. "Ada sih, tapi..." Aoki berbisik ke Rinto. Rinto blushing seketika "A-ada cara lain gak?" "Nggak" jawab Aoki dengan poker face.

"Pokoknya good luck!" 'POOOF' Aoki menghilang lagi.

Rinto terdiam, sesekali ia menatap Lenka. Lenka hanya angkat bahu "Dingin.." gumam Rinto "Sikapmu masih seperti cewek tau.." Lenka menghela nafas, ia berjalan keluar halaman belakang itu.

"Are?" Lenka melengos, usahanya sia sia. "Kenapa Lenka?" Rinto mendekati Lenka.

"Kita terkunci, sekolahnya sudah ditutup... emang jam berapa ini?" Tanya Lenka. "Jam 05.39 PM, kita dikejar pala FG selama 3 jam setelah pulangan" jawab Rinto dengan akurat. "Berarti benar kita terkunci... kita tunggu saja ada yang bukain..."

"HUWEE! gimana nih! aku nggak mau kekunci! apa lagi dingin!" Rinto mulai merengek. 'Sret' Lenka menarik Rinto ke dalam pelukannya "Padahal udah menjadi cowok... tetap saja cengeng... merusak image-mu tau!" Lenka melilitkan ujung syalnya ke Rinto (ini musim dingin loh).

"Lenka pakai apa kalau aku pakai syal?" Tanya Rinto, Lenka mendengus "Aku tak perlu—" 'PUK' Rinto melempar sarung tangan tepat di atas kepala Lenka "Ah um... pakai tuh, sebelum kamu sakit" Rinto menarik kedua sisi bibirnya sehingga membentuk sebuah cengiran khasnya. Lenka blushing sedikit "A-arigatou, Bakagahime"

"Sisi cool-mu muncul tuh!" seru Lenka. Rinto hanya meringis kecil atas panggilan Lenka padanya. "Hei, jangan jauh jauh, Lenka" Rinto menarik tangan Lenka, tapi naas mereka berdua malah terpleset. "Rinto, awas!" mereka terguling beberapa kali.

"Nee~ Rinto-nii dan Lenka-chan ngapain disini?" Miku mendekati mereka "Miku, kau sendiri?" "Aku ada ekstra tennis, tuh" Miku mendekati bola tenis, penyebab terplesetnya mereka "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku" Miku memainkan bola tennis itu, Lenka dan Rinto sweatdrop melihatnya.

"A-aku pergi dulu!" Lenka berlari menjauh tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi "Nee, Lenka kenapa?" Tanya Miku, matanya tetap melihat Lenka sampai Lenka tak terlihat lagi "Entahlah, tadi kami dikejar para FG. udah, aku mau pulang" Rinto mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pulang, tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

**.**

**=skip time again=**

**.**

Rin mengucek matanya sebentar, ia menghadap ke cermin—"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" –dan berteriak "Aku kembali lagi! menjadi Kagahime Rin lagi!~" Rin menari nari dan berakhir jatuh saat menuruni tangga. "Udah kubilangkan, kau harus memeluk orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu-ssu!~" seru Aoki "N-nggak mungkin ah!" Muka Rin memerah, ia jadi teringat soal Len...

"HEH! udah baca majalah sekolah baru baru ini" "ngomong ngomong... Len-san juga ya... makin keren" "hee.." Rin memutar bola matanya dengan malas "Kalian tuh... gak baik bicarain orang" Rin mengibas ngibaskan tangannya.

Teman teman Rin menatap Rin dengan tajam "Apa hubunganmu dengan Ka-ga-mi-ne, Rin-chan?" Tanya seorang siswa "A-aku gak ada hubungannya dengan Len kok!" Rin mengelak "Len? manggil namanya tuuh" goda Miku "Miku! eh, menurutmu Rinto sepupuku seperti apa orangnya?" Tanya Rin. hening.

"Rinto? siapa dia?" Eh? "Udah deh Rin! jangan ngelindur, okay?" Miku menggoncang goncang tubuh Rin "M-mik! aku mau ke Len sebentar!" Rin melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Miku, lalu berjalan mencari Len.

"Len!" Rin menemukan Len yang berjalan di lorong sambil membelakanginya "Ke-kenapa mereka melupakan Rinto dan Lenka?" Tanya Rin "Liatlah kalender-mu" jawab Len masih membelakangi Rin "Hah! 27 desember?! kan seharusnya tanggal 28 desember?!" Rin membaca kalender di ponselnya.

"Rinto. Lenka. semuanya... itu semua Cuma mimpi" ucap Len

"T-tapi aku bicara sama Aoki tadi!" Rin merogoh tasnya. tak ada bohlam di dalam tasnya. "GA MAU! aku nggak mau yang kemarin itu mimpi" Rin teringat akan semua hal yang menyenangkan yang terjadi kemarin.

"Aku nggak mau perasaanku sama Len itu mimpi!" Rin mulai menangis.

"B-Baka! perasaan itu gak mungkin mimpi, dasar kamu tuh!" Len membalikan tubuhnya, Mukanya benar benar blushing sekarang.

"B-berarti... aku suka..." Rin bergumam kecil, tiba tiba Len memeluknya "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan ke Len, kan Rin?" Len tersenyum usil, Rin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya "Nah, sekarang... ucapkanlah" perintah Len.

"Len... Suki da..." Rin tersenyum ke Len "Otanjoubi omedetto Rin... pasti kamu lupa ya" Len membalas senyum Rin "Eh?"

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Berakhir dengan Gaje... nyahaha #Plak. maaf telah nyampah fic lagi, mana lagi judulnya yang ajegile... semua total word di fic ini 1001 (tidak termasuk author note dan sesi balas review) ok! berikutnya sesi balas review! Oh iya! Otanjoubi buat 4 kagamine twins!**

**Michi nichi-chi:**

**aka gak maksa kok! makasih atas periksanya, onee-san. yuppo, jawabannya Lenka.**

**Yami Nova:**

**Astaga... Yuki kau benar sekali, sementara novacchi sama Yuka... kalau Yuka sih setengah benar(?) fifty-fifty(Lha?). Ini mah, Gakupo... nyambung dari mana tuh. tanda baca ya... ugh, maaf kurang teliti novacchi! terima kasih atas reviewnya! sejak kapan? #plaaak #abaikan**

**Yami no Ryou:**

**REEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII-CHHHHHHHHHHHUAAAAAAAAAAN #PLLAAAAAAAAAAAK *pake toa* *seluar angkasa budek seketika(?)* kamu betul! wani piro? *diinjek* iyaaa boleh kok thanks fav&foll nya!**

**Hikari Kengo:**

**Hika-chan! *digiles* kata dunia adalah... bayarlah pajak *diinjek* Lenka cuek? karena ia emang karakternya suram begitu *digiles Len* Kengo-kun... bener jawabannya... wong mudah banget. boleh kok!**


End file.
